max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Elementors
The Elementors are a race of Ultralinks that can control an element like Earth or Air. There are only four main Elementors, Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, and Air Elementor. They have their own abilities, but Air is the most strongest of all and also seems to be the oldest. Also when these Elementors are mixed together, they turn into one big Elementor known as Ultimate Elementor. This is a very powerful transformation, when the Elementors are mixed and they have four arms and can change from one element to another. They are voiced by Andrew Francis as Fire and Air, and Brian Drummond as Earth and Water. Origins Here is the Origin of The Elementors of where they came form and how they became big: 'Years ago, an Airship came to Earth, with a lot of Ultralinks inside of it. The Airship one day, landed on Earth. Then N-Tek found them, Commander Forge Ferrus, Jim McGrath, and Miles Dredd. But one was used as an experiment on T.U.R.B.O Energy, which was Steel. Then Miles Dredd took some of the Ultralinks and then he turned them into giant monsters known as Elementors. Each of them controlled an element. Then they became villains and they want to rule the world and control the 'Forces of Nature'."'' Elementors Here is a list of the following Elementors that exist and are known in the Max Steel series. Here is the list of these monstrous creatures. Fire Elementor '''Fire Elementor is one of the Elementors, Ultra-Links, and villains of Max Steel's. He is a burning villain who has a sinister sense of destruction. He is the first Elementor to appear in the series. He first appeared in Come Together Part One. He looks very evil and he looks very dangerous. He can be defeated easily, like by turning off his Fire or like hitting it in the orb, like the others one (About the orb being hit, it is their common weakness, except Air Elementor who has some kind of cover or something and it seems to be very different from the others. He was arrested easily in "Thrill of the Hunt", but not Earth Elementor, which was arrested until "Uncle Sam Wants You"!, that's where Earth Elementor was arrested. He is part of Ultimate Elementor, and he also appears with a mix of Elementors. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. Earth Elementor Earth Elementor is one of the Elementors, Ultralinks, and villains of Max Steel's. Earth Elementor is the second Elementor to appear in the series. He first appeared in Come Together Part Two. This villain as seen in the series, he can break himself into pieces and can fix with himself. He can make shields out of Earth and his hand can be disconnected. He is very tough and strong, he can carry Max Steel and Fire Elementor, as seen in Come Together Part Two. He has not been defeated easily, only Fire Elementor, who was arrested in the episode, Thrill of the Hunt, to N-Tek's Prison as their prisoner. Earth Elementor escaped in that episode. Then he was arrested until Uncle Sam Wants You!. He has a little of the same abilities of the old Elementor, which was only one Elementor that changed from one Elementor to another, which is similar to Ultimate Elementor. He is part of Ultimate Elementor, and he appears as a mix of Air Elementor and Water Elementor. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Water Elementor Water Elementor is one of the Elementors, an Ultralink, and villain of Max Steel's. Water Elementor is the third Elementor that appeared in the series. He might look harmless, like only water, but he can be very dangerous.He can turn himself into water, like if he is in water, he turns into it, like a water puddle or ocean. He can create wave and tsunamis, as seen in the episode, Hard Water, which he takes the THI Workers that were near the shore. He also kidnapped a man from a boat, THI Workers, Molly McGrath, Jefferson Smith, and Katherine 'Kat' Ryan. He kidnapped humans so they can give energy to his Airship, which is where he came to Earth. He can also make his hand stretch into a lash, like in the old Elementor, only that he had not that sharp spikes on the back, they were like in the bottom thin, and the top was like thick. In Hard Water, he was turned into rock by mixing water, concrete, and T.U.R.B.O Energy. He was later arrested, but it was not seen. He is part of Ultimate Elementor, and appears as a mix of Air Elementor, himself, and Earth Elementor, since he has little rocks on his body like Air Elementor when he is part of Ultimate Elementor. He also seems to be big. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Air Elementor Air Elementor is one of the Elementors, Ultralinks, and villains of Max Steel's. Air Elementor is more stronger than the other Elementors and is the oldest one of the Elementors also. He is very strong and he has an orb that is more different than the others' orb. It is bigger and it looks like if it forms an 'M', or like the position Steel makes when he gets ultralinked with Maxwell McGrath. He is very big and very powerful, that he defeated Turbo Flight. The one that he can't defeat is Turbo Speed, Max Steel's new Turbo mode, which he first used in the episode, Elements of Surprise Part Two. He was arrested in Elements of Surprise Part One, which was his first appearance. He is part of Ultimate Elementor also like the other three. He is the reason why the others are mixed with him and why they turned into Ultimate Elementor. He appears as a mix of himself, Water Elementor, and Earth Elementor, since he has little rocks on his body like Water Elementor when he is part of Ultimate Elementor. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. Ultimate Elementor Ultimate Elementor is one of the Elementor, Ultralinks, and villains of Max Steel's. This is not a new Elementor, it is Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, and Air Elementor, mixed together to create one strong and very dangerous Elementor. This is a transformation of the Elementors. This transformation has four arms, two horns (from Air Elementor), a goatee (from Air Elementor), a long skinny tail (from Water Elementor), four orbs (that belong to all the four Elementors) in one bis orb, and a hump back (which is common to all the Elementors). The Elementors when they are Ultimate Elementor, their own powers are very powerful and dangerous. For example, when he turn into Water Elementor in the episode, Elements of Surprise Part Two, he made water from underground rise and attacked Max Steel. He is voiced by Brian Drummond and Andrew Francis. Trivia * In some episodes, some of the Elementors were minor villains, but they all had a big role in the episodes, Elements of Surprise Part One and Part Two. * Water Elementor was the main antagonist in the episode, Hard Water. * When Fire is part of Ultimate Elementor, he looks like a devil. * They may make a character named Titan, an Ultralink, which the Elementors are loyal to. * All the Elementors have a hump back. * The old Elementor from the old Max Steel, was very stupid and he was a clone of a mad scientist, only that the mad scientist was intelligent, Elementor didn't want to use his intelligence. * Air Elementor is not very similar to the old Air Elementor, because the old one didn't had a goatee or horns. * In the old Max Steel, Elementor had four little horns, two one each side of his head. * As revealed by Ultimate Elementor in The Truth Hurts, they are now angry that they work for Miles Dredd, and they want to work by themselves.' * It is possible that they don't want to work for Dredd, because possibly by the fact that Dredd might had turned them into Elementors, and they want revenge because of that, like Extroyer, who wants revenge from Dredd, because he was turned into a monster. * It is a theory, but it can be possible that as their revenge on Dredd, they might possibly make him a trap and then turn him into an Elementor, so he can see how angry they feel about being Elementors. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Ultralink Category:Giant Category:Monster Category:Henchmen of Miles Dredd Category:Elementor Category:Ultimate Elementor Category:Smart Category:Season 1